The Fabled Adventures of Trixie Lulamoon
by Lastofakind
Summary: The Time of Heroes is coming to a end in my world. Yet in another, I can feel the makings of a unexpected hero and the fate that falls before her.
1. And so our story begins

"I've watched as countless heroes lay their destiny's out before themselves. The choices they make bend and twist the very world around them. They came from all different walks of life. One came from a simple life. Born to loving parents and had a little sister who looked up to him. Dreams of being a hero, a powerful wizard, or dark Warrior filled his head. Another was an orphan who was being raised by their older sister till her life was taken away from her. Finally there was a hero who came from royalty and had to make choices that would affect their kingdom in an uprising against their own brother. So it was quite the surprise to find the next hero I must guide to not hail from my own world. She is not human but of a race that is made of... Ponies? I will keep an eye on this new hero. The web of destiny is being woven and when the time comes... I must guide our hero to her true calling. Though what she chooses to do along the path will build to a greater outcome. Let us just watch our hero for now..."

* * *

"Mama Look!" A young light blue unicorn filly with a lighter shade of blue for her mane and tail galloped to her mother.

The unicorn mare of a light blue shade with white mane and tail looked up from her book under the shady tree she rested under with a smile. Her Cutie Mark was of a spell book and wizards cap. "What is it dear?" The filly couldn't sit still as she kept hoping around.

"I learned a new magic trick! I learned it all by myself too. Want to see it mama?"

Putting the book aside she sat up. "Of course!"

The filly then lifted herself on her rear legs as she cleared her throat. "I The Great and Powerful Trixie shall amaze you with her power. Behold!" With a glow of her horn a small green explosion shot up into the air soon followed by a blue and red one. She watched as her mother covered her mouth. Confused she noticed a shining white light on her flank. "Mama what's happening?" Before her mother could answer the light went away as a magic wand with a blue sparkling wave behind it was let on her flank. "I-is that my..."

"Oh Honey you got your Cutie Mark!" Her mother exclaimed, almost in tears as she hugged her daughter.

"I have a Cutie Mark! A Cutie Mark of magic too!" Again Trixie was hopping around as the explosions kept going off around them.

"Please be careful, your spell might set the tree on fire." The mother then warned her filly as the lights slowly died down.

"S-sorry mama I was too excited."

"With good reason too. Let's go home and I'll make you a very special gift to celibate." With that the mother levitated the book she was reading into a small bag before putting in on her back. Trixie followed her as she kept looking at her Cutie Mark.

"Mama Do you think I can become a great magician, even if I don't go to magic school?"

Her mother stopped as she turned back to her filly. "Of course dear, look how far you've gotten by yourself with just a few books. I think The Great and Powerful Trixie Lulamoon can do just about anything."

"Tomorrow can I buy a new book?" The filly noticed her mother suddenly sadden at this question.

"We'll see... maybe I can trade the one's you already read for some new ones in the next town we come to." Again she started for the small wagon they called home.

* * *

**Years Later... **

A small knock on the door woke Trixie from her sleep as it slowly open. "Excuse me, Miss Trixie?" a mares voice called out as she poked her head in. "We need to..." She paused as she noticed a tear running down her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked as she started to rub her eye's only to notice the tear herself. "Fine! Trixie is just fine! I had dust in my eye is all."

"Okay... any case we need to see you down stairs." The grayish, blue Earth mare then closed the door behind her as she could be heard making her way down the stairs.

Trixie slowly climbed out of bed. Her head, neck, and jaw ached and popped as she moved to the mirror that hung on the wall. After the ursa minor incident she lost any face she had all around Equestria. From Manehatten to Los Pegasus she was heckled and laughed at. With no income coming in from her one pony act she turned to working for a rock farmer to earn bits. She found what seem like an easy job wear her down not just physically but mentally too. Pushing her magic to the point that her horn felt as if it was going to pop. From there she would take the tool in her mouth to finish the day's work.

After moving her jaw in around to get it to loosen up she walked past her old cape and hat that lay on the bed on top of a pile of magic books. Pausing at the door she looked back at them with a knot in her throat.

_"The Great and Powerful Trixie is going to need a magic hat and cape."_

_"I love them mama, their beautiful!"_

Again she found a tear running down her cheeks. She went back to the cape and looked over the blue gem that was fitted as a clip.

_"Is it really magical?"_

_"With this gem I can always be with you."_

Throwing the cape at the wall as the gem clanked, she couldn't hold back the tears as she curled herself on the bed again. There was another knock at the door.

"Are you okay? I'm coming in!"

"N-no it's fine! I'll be down in a second."

A long and uncomfortable silent's followed as again the sounds off hooves made their way down the stairs. Knowing she was starting to worry the other ponies Trixie exited her room and over to the bathroom across the hall. Using her magic to turn on the water she took a cloth and wiped her face. After collecting herself she went down to find the couple of Earth ponies sitting at the table as breakfast was being served.

The husband, a tan colored colt with white and gray mane that matched his beard with the Cutie Mark of a pickaxe sighed as he sat across from Trixie. "You've been a good worker Trixie. After my daughters left the farm we've been short hooved around here. You may be a little odd at times but you worked your tail off." He started.

"Thank you..." Trixie said with a heavy voice.

"That's why it pains me to have to let you go."

"W-what?"

"We've been doing so well because every pony needed to rebuild all the damages from the craziness as of late but... things are calming down now." He could see Trixie was starting to become upset as he took a rather large bag of bits from under the table. "Here's your pay and a bit extra we can spare." It surprised him that this didn't seem to cheer her up and she started to cry again.

"I-I understand... I'll pack up and be on my way." Trixie was stopped as the wife put a plate of food down in front of her.

"Stay a few more nights if you need to. You're always welcome here as far as we're concerned."

With a heavy sigh Trixie stood up from the table. "Thank you for everything but I think it's time for me to go." Taking the bag of bits from the table, Trixie headed up to her room to pack and start moving back into her wagon. She stopped at the first few steps and looked back to the couple. "I mean it... thank you." The two smiled and offered to help her only to be turned down as Trixie again headed to her room to pack.

"I think that's the first time she didn't use third person." The mare said as she started to put Trixie's meal in a box so she could take it with her.

"She's a good mare that one. I don't care what other ponies say about her."

* * *

With a few grunts Trixie finally pulled her wagon up the hill leading to town just as night was setting in. The rain was heavy and making the road muddy. The restless days on the road was starting to take it out of her at this point. "Even if I stayed a few more nights with the Pie's I would have had to do leave at some point... better I left before becoming too attached." She said to herself as she stated looking for a place to park her wagon so the local guards wouldn't complain, parking just behind the wood line.

She missed the days when she parked her wagon in the middle of town. With a few simple spells she would set the stage and attract ponies with her magic fireworks. _ "Why did I start telling that lie?" _

When she first set off on her own the simple performance magic was enough to keep ponies entertained. Her hat covered her horn so it made other ponies think an Earth pony was performing magic. _ "Maybe if I never let ponies know I was a unicorn I would have done better?" _

Once she took off her hat for the final bow she lost the crowd.

_"Every pony knows unicorns can use magic."_

"What's so great and powerful about her?"

"I can't believe I gave a few bits for that little side show."

"W-wait every pony... I... The Great and Powerful Trixie have once saved Hoovington from a monstrous ursa major."

Finding a black hooded cape in her wagon Trixie set out to town under the cover of night. Doing the best she could to hide her face she ran down the streets. "I've been practicing my magic since the incident. I must have read every book I could find on magic twice. Yet even now... it doesn't feel like it's enough." She took cover in an ally as she looked down the street to a small shop. "Luckily I read on an amulet that can increase my power tenfold!" Looking around to make sure no pony was watching she took a deep breath before turning back to the shop. "I know none of this would have happen if it wasn't for Twilight Sparkle!"

"Is that really who you blame the root of your problems?" Trixie scream before turning to the voice of an elder mare. She was a dark brown with graying black mane and her eyes seem to have a milky look to them. She wore a red robe with white patches and designs along the edges; this also covered her cutie mark. "You boasted a lie to make yourself a hero. The Great and Powerful Trixe who saved a town from a-"

"Trixie doesn't need to be reminded! Yes she was caught in a lie and now she can't even walk down the street without feeling herself shrink in the gaze of other ponies" Trixie then started out of the ally before turning to the elder mare, pointing her hoof at her. "Who are you to lecture Trixie anyway? It doesn't surprise Trixie you heard how she was embarrassed. That spread like wild fire and forced Trixie to work on a rock farm! Trixie's show was ruined! All thanks too Twilight Sparkle. Who by the way was Trixie suppose to know was the personal student of Princess Celestia anyway?"

"Mm hm~" The Elder mare hummed as she started past Trixie. "I know what you're going for..."

"Do you old mare?"

"The Alicorn Amulet..."

Trixie was taken aback by this. "H-how did yo-"

"It's my gift to see into the future of others." The elder mare waited as Trixie stepped back into the ally.

"Then tell Trixie, what is the outcome if she used the amulet to challenge Twilight Sparkle to a dual?"

"I cannot tell you..."

"Then what good was it to waste my time with you?"

"I can however hint you to a second option." She could tell this caught her attention.

"Go on..."

"You have worked so hard on your own to become stronger. You have a natural ability to learn and a strong will that pushes you to your goals. This is only a few things that shine's in a hero." Trixie only raised a brow at this. "It's your choice at this point. Go ahead and take the Alicorn Amulet, take your revenge and waste all that time you spent making a better... Pony out of yourself..."

"Or?" Trixie asked.

"Go back to your wagon and make your way to the Everfree Forest. Take the path that leads you to Ponyville."

"Wait, That path is dangerous and full of animals that would only want to make a meal out of Trixie. What can Trixie possibly find there?"

"I can only point you in the direction you need to go for now and the answers will only come to you as you progress down whatever path you choose."

"So you're saying there is something better for Trixie waiting in the Everfree Forest?" The elder mare didn't say a word as she started past Trixie and down the street. The rain seemed to pick up as a fog rolled in. "Wait! Answer me!" Trixie ran to catch up with the elder mare but found she vanished into the fog.

Looking back at the shop she felt herself torn. She had a for sure way to become more powerful, or a hint of something that was another day of travel. Though this second option was shrouded in mystery, the worst outcome would be she wasted a day of travel on the road. With a huff Trixie started back to her wagon. "This better not be some kind of wild goose chase."

* * *

**My Notes**

****I feel I need to do this, even more now that I found the artiest. The cover I used is from the Deviant artiest PonykillerX. Look him up, his art is amazing! I'd link to him but... this sight loves deleting them on me.


	2. The search

Deciding to rest and wait out the rain Trixie made her bed for the night. She was happy with the layout of her new wagon. It made more room for her to move around and plenty of storage space for all her spell books. Using her magic to lift a brush she cleaned her mane as she read a book on defense magic. A life on the road taught her that even a simple fire, lightning, or ice spell could save your flank. Even if it was just to start a fire to keep yourself warm. With the sound of the rain outside, she was about to fall asleep when a knock on her door echoed though the wagon. "Who dares bother the Great and Powerful Trixie?"

A gruff yet large voice answered. "Trixie Lulamoon? Hey it's me Iron Will, can I come in?"

_ "Oh no... not this guy!" _ Feeling it would be wrong to turn him down she open the door as the dark blue minotaur stood holding an umbrella and a large bag slung over his back. Stepping aside she let him squeeze in as the wagon started to tip and creek from his weight, he had to duck to keep his horns from scraping the ceiling. Once he was in she used her magic to close the door behind him.

"Thank you for letting me in. It's good to know a fellow traveler is willing to lend a han- er hoof." He took the towel that was offered to him as he sat at the small table. "I couldn't afford to stay another night at the local inn so I was about to head for my home town."

"This late at night?" Trixie question as she started to set up a tea kettle. Using her magic she heated up the tea as she levitated two cups over to the table.

"I fell asleep in the lobby and woke up just as it started to rain. I was asked to leave if I wasn't going to get a room."

"What happen to your self-help seminar?"

"Iron Will admits he's been lacking on putting on shows. I've been working on new advice and... kinda let my savings dwindle. Also I put a book out and have yet to get any profit from it." He paused as he took the cup of tea. "By the way, what happen to your show?" He suddenly felt his tea getting hotter as he was drinking it. Quickly putting his cup down, it was starting to boil as Trixie was gowling.

"I've been laughed out of every town I stepped hoof in! After that incident in Ponyville Trixie can't open her stage with out being reminded how humiliated she was." Her rage then cooled as she set her head down on the table. "But what was I to expect... there is nothing special about a unicorn who use's magic. It's the only reason I started that lie..."

Iron Will rubbed the back of his neck. Looking down at the small blue unicorn he started to move his other hand down to pat her head. "I'll admit I was upset to hear you lied but I still think your magic is something special."

"There is nothing special about it. Trixie only knows show magic and a few basic spells in the arcane arts."

This time Iron Will huffed as he puffed out he chest. "Your attitude needs fixing so listen here! What you choice to do with your magic is what makes it special. You want to entertain others and make them turn their heads as you walk down the streets. There is nothing wrong with wanting to be famous and have tons of screaming fans. Though when you lie to do so is when it becomes a problum." Trixie smiled a bit as Iron Will flexed as he started to get worked up. "Now tomorrow you pick yourself up and attack th-"

Trixie kept a blank expression as Iron Wills horns went though her roof. He paused for a second as he started to move his head to get free only to make the hole bigger as the rain poured in. Giving a awkward smile he picked his umbrella from next to the door and put it though the hole and opened it. Trixe just kept the same glare as he blushed a bit. "I-is there some way I can repay you for the damages? I don't have a lot of money..."

* * *

"Why are you taking this road, you know its dangerous right? Even more so at night." Iron Will asked as he pulled the wagon behind him. Trixie was on the roof with a hammer as she fixed the hole with some emergency supply's she kept under the wagon.

"All Trixie knows is she might find some thing important here."

Nearing the edge of the Everfree Woods Iron Will stopped as Trixie climbed down. "I'm surprised you pull this yourself for such a little pony." Iron Will commented as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "You have some kind of spell you use?"

"No... Trixie never learned such a spell till she was a year or so on her own. It just came natural from living on the road most of her life." The two looked over to the east as the sun started to rise.

"Now's a good of time as any if we are going to head though the woods."

"What do you mean we?" Trixie asked turning to Iron Will.

"That path is too dangerous for Iron Will to let you go alone. Also if for any reason you get suck when night falls your going to want someone to watch your back."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is touched that you care so much about her safety but she can manage on her own." She noticed the look she was getting from the minotaur. It was saying he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Sighing she went to the reins of the wagon. "Thank you for the words of encouragement last night. But this is some thing Trixie should do on her own."

Iron Will grumbled as he waved her goodbye. He watched her till he couldn't see her though the trees and brush.

* * *

Even with a shield spell cast around herself and the wagon Trixie still didn't feel safe as she could hear animals running though the deep under growth. The deeper she went the darker the woods seem to get as well. "I've only went though this path once in my younger days with my mother. If I remember right, getting to Ponyville should only take a few more hours. The only thing I remember her worrying about at the time was..." Her thoughts were cut off as howling could be heard in the distance. "Timber wolves..." With a gulp she kept pushing forward. "It would help if I knew what I was looking for."

"Ugh~"

Stopping dead in her track, Trixie ready a defense spell. "W-who's there?"

There was no answer as Trixie started to slowly started off again. "H-hey... I kind of need some help..." A voice called from above her before the wagon shook from some thing fell on the roof. Quickly undoing the reins she levitated the ladder off the side of her wagon. Climbing up her eyes met with a female griffin. She was bleeding from her side and one of her wings looked broken.

"What happen to you?"

"I was flying back to Cloudsdale when I heard thunder. I blacked out and woke up in this tree." She tried to get up only to fall back down, holding her side as she cried in pain. "But there was something off about the whole thing..."

"You were hit by lighting, plain and simple. Now hold still." Trixie reassured her as she used her levitation spell to lift the griffin and bring her down to the ground. Grunting in pain she tried to stand again. "Wait here as Trixie gets a first aid kit."

"Wait you're that weird, third person talking pony Trixie?"

"Yes The Great and Pow-"

Trixie was cut off by the griffin's laughter before she fell holding her side from the pain. "Your the one who pulled that ursa minor deal over in Ponyville?" Trixie kept silent as the griffin picked herself up again. The Idea of leaving her there crossed Trixie's mind as she started back to her wagon. The laughter came to a halt as a howl came from close by. "Mind hurrying it up? I don't think we have a lot of time before we are swamped by timber wolves." Trixie's horn glowed as she went to use her spell to levitate the griffin only to gasp and fall to the ground. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't rest at all the past few days. Using magic is taking more then I can put out." The next howl came from the other side of the wagon. The two watched as a large wooden paw stepped from around the side as the timber wolfs glowing green eye's met with theirs. Looking around more were coming from the bushes and the trees themselves. Their growls sounded hungry as they started to circle the two. Trixie saw an opening were she could run for it. Galloping for the opening, she started for safety when she heard the griffin screech. Looking back she watched as the griffin pinned one of the attacking wolves with her claws and smash it with her beak. Again she screeched as one butted is head into her wound as she fell to the ground. The griffin was able to fend off the next attack but was loosing her strength.

The griffin picked herself up again as the wolves started to close in on her. With a few heavy breaths she closed her eyes as one lunged at her. A yelp, followed by a few zaps was what came next. Opening her eyes she had a glowing purple shield around her.

Trixie did her best to keep firing spells that shattered the wolves on impact. She felt herself get dizzy as she struggled to keep on her hooves. A timber wolf started to attack from behind the mare but was tackled to the ground as the griffin held it down and crushed its head with her beak. "You came back?" The griffin question as she held her wound again.

"I wasn't about to just leave you. Though it looks as if we're out numbered and..." Trixie stumbled again trying to stay on her hooves. "I don't know how much longer we can keep fighting." They started to back up as the ones they defeated before started to regenerate.

"Well I'm not about to die to a bunch of lame wooden dogs. The name is Gilda by the way and... if we make it out of this don't think I owe you anything!"

"I could care less as long as we make it out of this." The two ready for the next attack. The seven wolves backed the two up next to the wagon. Trixie ready a spell as Gilda did her best to hold herself up.

"Iron Will SMASH!" Boomed A voice as the minotaur rammed himself into the pack of timber wolves. Smashing four of them before lifting one above his head. Throwing it at the rest he stood ready to charge again. "You better leave now before Iron Will puts a hurting on you so bad, your grand children will feel it."

The timber wolves started to back way as Trixie ready a fire spell and Glida did her best to ignore her pain as she stood on her hind legs. Gathering parts of their fallen pack the wolves ran back into the woods. Gilda fell to the ground, grunting in pain as Trixie and Iron Will ran to her side.

"The only part about this whole thing is I'm stuck with two dweebs that speak in third person." She managed to grumble before passing out. Trixie's breathing was heavy as she started to see double.

"I-Iron Will... Wha- When did..."

"Iron Will was worried about you and came to check on you. You were reckless by coming though here on your own."

"Thank...you..." Trixie then passed out on top of Gilda. The last thing she remembered was being picked up and put in her bed.

* * *

"Another quiet day in Ponyville. Hey, after we finish work do you want to go see a movie?" A pink female pony asked her Yellow friend as they both pulled the wagon full of trash cross a bridge.

"Sure what one d-"

"Get out of my way!"

Both Ponies screamed as both them and the wagon was sent flying though the air. Trash and broken wood littered the ground as they landed in the water.

Iron Will ignored the wood stuck on his horns as he pulled the wagon behind him. He didn't stop for anything as he charged though town. He knocked over a second wagon full of fruits and vegetables as he spotted his destination in the distance. Coming to a screeching stop the wagon started to lift off the ground behind him as he almost slammed into the hospital. Ponies started to gather around in wonder.

"Good heavens its that monster Iron Will." The white pony with purple mane known a Rarity said as she joined her friends Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle.

"He's a Minotaur." Futtershy corrected. "O-oh my... i-is that blood on him?"

"Hey guys what was all that racket?" Rainbow Dash asked flying down from the cloud she was resting on.

"That self-help guru Iron Will crashed though town. I-I think some thing is horribly wrong." Twilight answered as they watched on.

Iron Will called the doctors as he ran over to the wagon. Smashing the side open he reached in and lifted a griffin over his shoulder. "G-Gilda?" Rainbow Dash gasped as the doctor ponies wheeled out a bed for Iron Will to set her on. He then called for a second bed as he went back and took Trixie in his arms.

"Is that who I think it is?" Rarity asked in shock.

"Trixie!" Twilight exclaimed as she started to run over to her, only to be asked to step aside and wait till the doctors could look at her.


	3. Moment of Rest

A few moans came from Trixie as she woke in her hospital bed. Looking over at the bed next to her Gilda was sleeping with a book resting on her chest. The moon light filled the room enough so Trixie could see the bandage around her wing and waist. She went to sit up as her head started to spin again. The second time she managed to get on her hooves as she went to the window. Looking out at the moon she took a deep breath, thankful she made it out of the woods. Looking over to her wagon she let out a second yet deeper, longer sigh at the sight of her broken home.

"You did very well out there." A voice said from the left side of the window. Trixie jumped as the elder mare stood before her.

"Y-You set me up! I could have been killed!"

"I only hinted to where you should go."

"Well I didn't find anything but a bunch of hungry timber wolves!"

"You sure, I think you found something very valuable."

Gilda yawned as she started to sit up. Trixie looked back at the griffin as she gave a weak smile. "Thanks for saving my tail out there."

"You should be thanking Iron Will. If it wasn't for him we would have been wolf chow. But you should tell this-" looking back out for the elder mare, she was gone. "W-wait, she was right here!"

"You sure you're feeling alright?"

"The old mare that told me to look out in those woods was here."

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about why you were out there. Everyone knows that neck of the woods is dangerous. Also... please lay off the third person. It's very annoying."

Trixie went back to her bed and sat down. "I was looking for something that could make me more powerful."

"But you found me instead?" Gilda huffed at this. "Anyway I'm thankful you stopped to help me out. Your better than some other lame ponies around here. Still don't think I owe you anything." Trixie bit her lip as they were silent. "So I'm guessing your heading home after this?"

"My wagons broke, I'm going to have to find a place to stay till it's fixed."

"We're in Ponyville, I don't think you're going to have much luck here."

"I know..." Again they went silent as a nurse entered the room.

"Hello, it's good to see you two are finally awake; I am nurse Redheart. Both of you were in rough shape before coming here. Trixie Lulamoon we... are going to have to move your wagon away from the hospital. We were waiting for you to wake up to see what you wanted to do with it. I can have it sent to get fixed if you want. Also I had your belongings taken down to the basement so they would be safe."

"I can pull it out of town myself and hopefully fix it."

"Oh no, the doctor wants you to stay another day to make sure your healthy. You pushed yourself way too hard out there."

"Trixie will do just fine! She is more than capable of wa-" As Trixie went to stand up she found herself starting to fall.

"You need to get back to bed! I'll have your wagon moved to the back of the hospital for now."

"Can I at least get a few things out of my belongings?"

Redheart paused for a bit. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, long as I go with you."

Gilda picked up her book as Trixie was lead to the stairs leading to the basement. After Redheart unlocked the door Trixie looked though the boxes her books and other belonging were in. After finding her cape she took off the gem. Next she took a locked chest out from behind the boxes and a key that was hidden inside a book. Once she unlocked the chest she took a large, very decorative blue book. "Is that all you need?" Redheart asked.

"Yes, as long as I know these two things are safe then Trixie is fine. Thank you for letting me get these."

"I'll take you back to your room them. By the way you had a friend come visit a few times when you were still unconscious."

"What, oh you mean Iron Will?"

"No he left a day after bringing you in to making sure you two were all right. It was Twilight Sparkle."

"W-what? You must be mistaken, why would she come see me?"

"She came by every day to see how you were doing. Yesterday she stayed by your side till visiting hours were over."

Trixie didn't say a word as Redheart escorted her back to her room. A flood of mixed feelings washed over her as memories of the Ursa Minor incident flashed though her mind.

* * *

Gilda was getting bored as she stared up a the ceiling. She looked over at Trixie as she read the book she brought back with her. "Hey, want to trade books? I already read mine."

Trixie chuckled as she closed the book. "I doubt you'll find this interesting at all." She levitated the book over to Gilda. She watched as Gilda looked it over for a title before starting to read it.

"This book is written in quill."

"It was written by my mother. In fact this how she got her cutie mark. A lot of those first pages she rewrote from when she was a filly."

"Gezz... so this whole chapter of basic spells are ones she learn as a kid hu?"

"Well... of course. It's why I spent my life growing up on the road as well. My mother believed the best school for magic was life itself. We traveled from town to town and my mother..." Trixie paused as she let a smile fill her cheeks. "She had a way with others. They seem become drawn to her. The way they would open up and shared their knowledge with her amazed me. That book was to be my mother's master peace. Every book she wrote up to that point crammed into one."

Gilda flipped to the more advanced spells. The pages were blank except for page and chapter numbers. "Looks like she didn't finish it."

"I don't think she was ever happy with the idea of ending it. She always found new spells to add. I guessed she just kept it as her references guide for her other books. Though why end there even I'm not sure."

"How many books did she put out?"

"Around Twenty..." Trixie then sat back up. "I think the last book she put out was right before we parted ways."

"Parted ways?"

"When I was thirteen she told me she had to leave for something very important. She left me the wagon and all of the money she saved up. Last memory I have of her is..." Gilda raised a brow as the blue mare paused. "I don't want to talk about it anymore..."

Closing the book Gilda set it down on the bed stand next to the blue gem. "Kind of wack story there." Trixie just gave a chuckle. "Hey when we get out of here you can stay at my place. I don't live in a cloud like the rest of Cloudsdale so you should be fine."

Trixie lay back down in her bed. "I thought you didn't owe me anything?"

"I don't! I was going to let you stay seeing as your wagon is busted up." The griffin yelled before taking a deep breath. "You want to stay or not?"

Before Trixie could answer the two heard the doctors and nurses yelling. A group of four dark blue colts with bat wings in purple and blue armor burst through the door. "Gilda Sharpfeather; by the order of Princess Luna we are to bring you in for questioning." The caption barked.

"Questioning, for what?" Gilda screamed as she started out of her bed.

"There was an attack on a royal guard of Princess Luna sharing the same wounds. You were both attacked around the same area of the woods. We want to know what happen that night."

"All I know was that lighting hit me! I'm not going anywhere with you bozos! "

"Come with us peacefully or we will have no choice to place you under arrests!"

Trixie could see that Gilda was itching for a fight at this point. Yet at the same time she felt how scared she was. "Hold on! Gilda if it helps I'll go with you." Gilda looked over to her as she started to calm down. "Fine... this is a waste of time though."

Trixie gathered her book and gem as the guards helped Gilda stay on her feet. Nurse Redheart tried to stop the guards. "Those two are not healthy enough to be taken out of the hospital!"

"We are under orders to bring Gilda in right away. No if, ands or buts!"

She was then pushed aside as they took booth girls to the carriages waiting outside.


	4. the Questioning

The Royal castle of Canterlot was more than Trixie ever expected it to be. She always dreamed of being able to perform for the princesses. Though under the circumstances both her and Gilda were in took to luster out of the whole thing. The two were lead the throne room by armed guards with spears. Trixie had her book and gem in a bag she kept on her back, lent to her by one of the guards. "You two stay here! We will summon Princess Luna and the guard who was attacked to begin you're questioning."

"Whatever..." Was all Gilda said as the guards left; Trixie could tell she was trying her best to hide she wasn't fully recovered. When the guards left she turns to her. "I'll admit I owe you one for this. If you haven't stepped in I would have been in deep crap."

"Just keep a level head and we should be out of here."

"Excuse me..." The two looked back as a gray earth pony with black mane and purple colored eye's. Her cutie mark was a purple treble clef. "Are you two here for the addition? Maybe a silly question but I've been trying to gather the other musicians for an early practice."

"This early?" Gilda questioned.

"We are to play for coming guest of the Princesses. I'm not about to have what happen at the Grand Galloping Gala happen again."

"The... Grand Getty what?" Gilda then noticed Trixie's eyes light up.

"You play for _t__he _Grand Galloping Gala?"

"This will be my second year as lead cello. The Princesses are going to make up for last year and... well as Princess Luna said it. "Double the fun." The gray mare then came closer to the two. "My name is Octavia. May I ask what happen to you?" She then turned to Gilda.

"I really don't know other then it was lightning that hit me. Now I'm being questioned over it. A total waste of time if you ask me."

Octavia raised a brow at this "Sounds like what happen a few days ago. I was in the castle when that guard was brought back. Princess Celestia seems to want to keep the whole thing under wraps. Princess Luna on the other hoof wants to get to the bottom of it. Those wounds didn't look like they came from lightning."

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked.

"There was a small wound on his hind leg that-"

All three jumped as two large doors opened from behind. Princess Luna stepped though followed by a rather young looking guard who was out of his armor. He was like the other guards of the night but his mane was short. His leg was bandaged along with his noise. His light green eyes kept to the floor as he limped behind the Princess. His cutie mark was two small crossed blades. Both Trixie and Octavia bowed, Gilda seemed confused at first but quickly followed the others lead.

"Octavia please wait outside. This is a bit of a private matter."

"Yes your highness." She ran for the doors as two of Luna's guards closed it behind her.

"I'm very sorry, if I knew you two were still healing then I wouldn't have you two brought here. I understand the griffin was attacked in the same sky's as Dirk here." Luna looked over as Dirk kept his gaze to the ground.

"No offense Princess but I really have no idea what happen other then blacking out after hearing thunder." Gilda quickly spoke; her nerves seem a bit shot.

"You didn't hear a strange mechanical sound before the thunder?" Luna then asked with a little more concern. This time Gilda was silent as she rubbed her head.

"Things are a little blurry about the whole thing."

"E-excuse me your Highness..." Trixie hoped she wasn't overstepping her boundary. "Octavia was telling us how something was off about both wounds. How do those connect?"

"Yes good point! Dirk's wound had a small piece of metal in it. Did you have the same thing as well?"

"I-I don't think so. The doctor just told me not to fly for a few weeks a-and some other crap."

"Dirk please tell us your encounter of that night."

"Yes your Highness." The young stallion took a step forward as he looked right over to Trixie and Gilda. "That night I was taking patrol over the Everfree Forest. There has been a report from a local of Ponyville that animals have started to go missing. I did a fly over patrol around the forest and found a small campfire with what seemed to have an animal cooking over it." He paused as Trixie and Princess Luna both gagged at this. "I looked over the scene and heard a small mechanical sound followed by a bang. I was readying for an attack and took off over the tree's for an over view when a second bang happen. That's when my leg was hit and I fell to the ground. Before I could make out what hit me I was struck by a blunt object. I didn't wake till the next morning by a pack of timber wolves running away with injured pack members."

"I see..." Princess Luna walked over to one of the stained windows. "My sister asked me to forget about this incident and let her deal with it. Yet I haven't seen her take any real means to find out what happen. She even seemed to ignore it as she went to the Crystal Empire yesterday. As Princess of the night I cannot let this go. Especially as it happen during my time of rule!" She sighed before turning back the group. "For taking you from the hospital before you could recover please stay in the royal guest rooms."

"Hey that sounds awesome!" Gilda couldn't hide her smile even if it was going to kill her.

"It an honor! T-thank you..." Trixie added.

"Dirk I personally written your leave papers. Take care of yourself and get well."

"Yes, thank you your highness." With a painful bow he limped back to the main doors as a fellow guard opened it for him from the outside.

As Trixie and Gilda started out behind Dirk; Princess Luna then called for them to stop. "Excuse me but what was your name? I was only told Gilda would only come if you did as well."

Trixie's cheeks went a deep red as she bowed, not only in respect but to hide her blush. "Trixie Lulamoon." She watched as the Princess looked as if she was trying to remember something to giggling. Again Trixie turned another shade of red. Gilda started to chuckle at this as well. _"Of course the Princesses know of that humiliating night. Oh please let my life end already!"_

"I must say the daughter of the writer Sabrina Lulamoon has turned out to be a bit of a mischief."

Speechless the blue mare looked back up at the Princess. "You know my mother?"

"We have all of her books in our library. I'll let the guards know to let you have access there so you can read them."

"Really? Oh thank you!"

Princess Luna just smiled as she started for the main door. "I'm off to watch the sunrise. This is the first time in years my sister has risen the sun form the Crystal Empire. It's said to have a very unique glow to it." With that two of her guards open the doors for her as she left.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie had slept long enough. Time to hit the books!"

"We were just given a free nights stay in the royal castle and you're going to spend it studying?" Gilda asked as the two were escorted to the Library. The guard opened the door for the two before she went back to her post.

"There books my mother wrote and in a full collection!" Trixie started down the large toppling shelves. "I can't believe my mother's books were well known enough to be categorized in the royal library."

"So your royal guest as well. It has been kind of lonely in the guest wing seeing as no other musicians have shown just yet." A voice called from behind one of the large shelves. The two rounded the corner to find Octavia going though music books. "Sorry if I surprised you but I've been killing time by looking up works from Johann Sebastian Buck. I never caught your name by the way."

"Trixie Lulamoon."

"I thought you looked familiar. Me and my friend Vinyl didn't see much when the Ursa Minor showed up but I must say you put on a brilliant stage performance. Even if it was a self ego stroke." Trixie wasn't sure how to take such a back hoofed complement. "Sorry maybe that was a bit uncalled for. As a performer myself I know what it's like to get that boastful attitude. That I didn't mind."

"It was the lie wasn't it?" Gilda asked as Trixie slumped.

"Exactly!" Octavia then closed the book she was reading and put it back on the shelf. "Now what's this about a collection of books?"

"I thought you had practice?" Trixie asked as she started back down the aisles.

"Not much I can do without the rest of the orchestra. Besides I'm bored to death. You two are the most exciting thing to happen all week."

"Well egg head here can go ahead and read. I'm going to chill in my guest room, maybe check out if the rumors about the spa and dinning are true." She noticed the looks she was getting from the two mares. "What? I get to stay in a castle! I'm going to live it up while I can."

Trixie chuckled at this. "I don't blame you at all; go enjoy yourself." Gilda rolled her eyes as she headed out of the library. The two mares kept looking till Trixie gasped at the sight of her mother's book. "Every one of her books... right here." Trixie ran her hoof over the spines to the books and a nostalgic feeling came over her.

"If you're looking for a spell book then don't even bother with those." A dark, older orange unicorn with a check list for a cutie mark said from down the aisle. "Those are novelty at best."

"H-how dare you!" Trixie screamed. "Who do you think you are?"

"All you need to know is that my job is to find books used in the Centerlot Magic School. The books you were about to look at are nothing but pure garbage."

"These are her mother's books!" Octavia butted in as she took to Trixie's side.

"You're her daughter?" He then chuckled. "Sorry to hear that..." He ignored how Trixie was gritting her teeth as he went on. "You did know she was a failure to our schools entry exam?"

"That means nothing! There are plenty of unicorns who are great at magic without your school."

"Just like there are plenty of musicians who never been to a school and can play and write beautiful music."

"Octavia was it? I'm surprised they asked you to play again after the Grand Galloping Gala. Why you let that childish pony make such a stupid request is beyond me." He felt himself grow cocky as both mares were visibly upset. He was about to continue when he felt a strong grip on the back of his neck followed by a sharp prick at his throat.

"I was told our rooms were not ready yet but we can grab a bite to eat." Gilda started as she put a stronger grip on the colt as her talon was kept at his throat. "But then I overheard this bloated ass and though I'd shut em up for you guys."

"You have any idea who I am? I'll have you three rotting in the dungeons!"

"What do we have here?" The four looked back as Dirk walked up.

"Guard these three are assaulting a royal diplomat, arrest them at once!"

Gilda put the unicorn down as Dirk slowly went up to him. "Royal diplomat? Last time I checked you were just tasked your job when you couldn't handle being a teacher." The unicorn gave him a scornful look. "Also with the way you provoked the whole thing I'm willing to look the other way."

"I'll report you for this! All of you will regret this!" Dirk stepped aside as the unicorn ran out. As soon as he was out of the library Dirk grunted as he sat down to get off his leg.

"Should we be worried?" Trixie asked.

"That blow hard can't do anything. All he does is walk around here and downsize ponies. He's a few complaints from getting kick out of here himself." After a short rest he got back up. "I came back here to ask why your here?" He asked to Trixie.

"W-well I was the one who helped Gilda out."

"And I wasn't going with a bunch of you thugs ether. That was until she said she would come."

Dirk just nodded his head. "Seems you two have a natural sisterhood. I'm going to stay around the castle during my leave so if he gives you anymore trouble, come find me."

"Don't you want to go back to your family and friends?" Octavia asked only to make him sigh.

"My family live too far out and all my friends are fellow soldiers. Besides if you haven't noticed I'm quite younger than the rest of the guards so I have a lot to studying to do if I want to keep up with the rest." With that he limped off.

"You stood up for me back there..." Trixie said with a smile to Octavia. "Both of you did."

"I wasn't about to let that jerk bully you around like that." Octavia answered.

"We can mark it to the start of me getting even..."

"I thought you didn't owe me-"

"Shut up!" Gilda snapped making Trixie giggle. Levitating the bag off her back she took one of the books off the shelf and added it with her mother's Master Book. "I'll have to copy the spells over later."

"Whatever I'm hungry, let's get going." With that the three exited the library. From a table sat the elder mare with a smile on her cheeks.

"Enjoy tonight Trixie... because this is when things get messy."

* * *

"Celestia you look worried, is something the matter?" Shining Armor asked as his wife Cadance also shown concern for Princess Celestia. All three sat in the study of the Crystal Palace.

"There have been some troubling issues before I came here. There was an attack on not only a guard of Luna but a resident of Cloudsdale on her way home in the same night over the Everfree Forest."

"Do you need me to come take care of it? This sounds very serious if it's an animal from there."

"No!" The couple was taken back by her outburst. "I...mean no. It's being taken care of as we speak." Again they sat in silents before a letter appeared from a flash of orange flame.

"A letter from my sister?" Shining Armor questioned with a smile.

"No, this is from the castle." As she read the two could see the anger taking over in her expression. "I sorry but I must leave at once."

"Princess if may I will return to he-"

"I said no! Please do this for me though. Not a word of this to Twilight and her friends."

* * *

Later that night as the sun was setting the three parted ways "I never ate so much in my life..." Gilda said to herself as she filed her talons. "I can get use to this kind of thing. Maybe if I fake it a little I can stay a bit longer." She chuckled as her eye's felt heavy.

"She was said to be staying in here!" A voice yelled from the other side of her door.

"Hm?" No warning was given as her door was bucked in. Four guards in golden armor charged in as they held spears to her throat. "H-hey the fu-"

"Silence! You are under arrest by order of Princess Celestia!"


	5. Run!

The Fabled Adventures of Trixie Lulamoon

Chapter 5

**A quick back track**

"This whole ordeal seems complicated. Both princesses fighting over who is going to take control over what caused this." Octavia started as she drank her tea.

"As you pointed out though it's happening under wraps." Trixie added from her bed as she used her magic to flip though her mother's book. "Yet Princess Luna wants to go all out to find out what really happen."

"You think it's an attack on Equestria?"

"If it was I highly doubt the cloak and dagger act would be needed."

Both mares grew silent as their imagination started to go wild. From outside they could here hooves.

"She was said to be in here!" Yelled a voice from the other side; followed by a crash.

"W-what's going on out there?" Trixie asked. Both mares slowly made their way to the door.

"Silence! You are under arrest by order of Princess Celestia!"

"What for? You got nothing on me!" Gilda's voice boomed.

"I said silence!"

"Get that spear out of my face before I shove it up yo-... Let go of me!"

This time both mares stumbled backwards as a guard bucked in their door. "The other two are in here!"

"Chain them up and take them to the dun-"

"I said Let go of me!" Everyone paused as a guard went flying out of Gilda's room and slammed into a wall. As two more started in a second guard went flying before a spear went shooting into the wall. "I'll take you all on! Come here you, I told you what would happen if you stuck that in my face again!" As the guard in Trixie's room was distracted both mares turned before bucking the guard. As he was sent backwards the two ran out the room and into Gildas as she had a guard pinned down with a spear to his neck. "Start talking before I turn you into a Popsicle."

"I-I was just ordered to arrest you, the two mares, and Dirk down to the dungeons."

"Under what charges?" Trixie questioned as Gilda put the spear closer to his neck.

"I was never told!"

"W-what did I do? I was brought here to play for a royal party!" Octavia screamed before Dirk charged down the hall. He had on his armor as his bandages were dirty and torn.

"We need to leave!"

All three girls looked over to him with the same blank look. "Really?" say all said.

"Oh... r-right you all seem to have picked up on that." He then looked at the guard pined to the floor along with the knocked out ones.

Gilda knock out the guard before holding her side. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"This is a mistake! I was just here to perform..." Octavia said to herself again.

"Their trying to cover up what happen by locking up anyone who knows about what happen in those woods." Trixie informed Octavia. They could hear more guards coming down the halls. Trixie ran into her room.

"What are you doing? We need to go now!" Dirk said running after her as she packed her mother's book and her jewel in the saddle bag. "We're going the last place they would look for us."

"And that would be?"

"Just follow me."

"Why should we trust you?" Gilda asked.

Dirk turn to her with a cocky smile. "You have much of a choice?" He then looked for Octavia who was putting her cello in its case. "Oh come on!"

"I'm not bringing it but when we clear our name or... whatever I'm coming back for it!"

"There they are!" A guard called as more followed.

"Great..." Dirk huffed as Trixie used her magic to pull one the rugs from under the guards.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"The dungeon! Your plain was to hide in the dungeon?" Gilda screamed before having a hoof held to her beak.

"We have gate in the back we bring criminals though." Dirk said as he started to open the large iron door. "We can escape though there." He was the first one though as Trixie and the rest followed. "Normally we don't keep criminals here. We move them to the prison island after their trials so no one should be here."

The cold gray stone walls and floor echoed there steps. Trixie looked into one of the empty cells as she though how awful it would have to be locked up inside one of them. Then the thought of the prison island came to mind. She only heard rumors of it. A land where life could barely sustain itself. The wildlife was said to make the Everfree forest seem tame as well. Again this was all from rumor as very few ponies dare to look into it. "Why would they do this? To go through all of this just to cover up what happen?"

"I don't know..." Dirk answered has they came to a second iron door. "As much as I want to trust Princesses Luna to protect us... the whole thing seems to be over her head."

"I should have just stayed in the Griffin Kingdom like I was planning to" Gilda grumbled.

"What are we going to do once we get out?" Octavia asked.

"We find out what happen in those woods and make sure it's taken care of. Once that's over we can go back to our normal lives."

"What about muscle head?" Gilda asked.

"Who?"

"You know Iron Will."

Trixie stopped dead in her tracks. "Everyone we may have talked to in these two days might be in danger." There was a moment of silent's at this point as they thought over everyone they ever spoken to the past days.

"N-no way Princess Celestia would hurt anypony." Octavia said in a shaky voice.

"No she'll make up some story how we all disappeared or moved away!" Gilda responded with a growl

"We have to fix this!" Trixie exclaimed only to have Gilda huff.

"For what? They were ready to let us rot in a cell! We should just head for the next ship out of here."

"And go where?" Octavia almost screamed.

"Hey! We need to keep moving and keep quite if we're going to get out of here!" Dirk shaped. "We can argue later! Trixie is right, we find out more about what happen in the woods then Princess Luna will be able to protect us better. I just hope this doesn't set a rift between her and her sister."

"You know it's going too." Gilda said to him as he open the locks on the door.

"Then it gives me more reason to finish this."

* * *

Outside the group found themselves in a courtyard on the outskirts of Canterlot. The shrubbery was thick and surprisingly unkempt. Dirk led them to a large gate that was locked with a padlock and chain. "Once out of here we can sneak onto a train or some th-"

"Hold it right there!" Four of Celestias guards flew down and landed to surround them. "Dirk just give up now and turn in the others."

"Please if you let us go we ca-" Trixie was cut off by one of the guards.

"Don't make this any harder on yourselves and come with us." They started to close in only to have a small, round object rolled in front of them. A loud explosion followed by a cloud of white smoke that filled the air made the guards cough as sounds of a scuffle could be heard. As the smoke cleared a few of Luna's guards stood over Celestia's.

"Take your friends and get out of here Dirk!" One of them called. "We can only hold them off for so long."

Trixie took Dirk by the hoof as she used her magic to melt the metal chains. Once the chains broke Gilda used her strength to force the gate open form its rusted state. "Come on we need to get out of here now!"

Trixie lead the group as they ran though a residential area. They could hear fighting on the rooftops as Luna's guards protected them. "If Celestia wanted to keep this secret then she's going to have a hard time explaining this to everyone." Gilda said though deep breaths as she tried to keep up with them.

"I have a feeling me may be doing more damage than helping." Octavia commented.

"It's too late to turn back now! We have to escape and think of how to make our next move." Trixie answered as she lead them down an ally way. The group started to crash into each other when they found it was a dead end. Guards could be heard as they closed in.

"W-what now? We are trapped!" Octavia exclaimed as they tried to look around for anything that could help. Gilda tried to fly but found herself grounded after only getting a few feet off the ground. Dirk did the same with equal results. Trixie started to panic before she noticed the world around her starting to lack color.

"Well this quite the start to your adventure." came a voice from behind her. Turning around she met the milky eyes of the elder mare.

"W-what have you lead me into?" Trixie screamed as she got right into her face. "My home was destroyed for a second time, I've come close to being eaten, and now not only myself but I don't know how many others are in danger because of this. Now look where I'm at! This is your fault!" The elder mare only kept silent as Trixie looked around her. Nothing was moving, and a dead silence filled the air. It seemed as though time it's self has stopped. "What magic is this?"

"I did this to give you time to calm yourself and help guide you young hero."

"You? You're not a unicorn though... h-how are you-"

"I know you have a lot of questions. Even from the start when I guided you to the forest. I can see things in others that they over look themselves. You have a strong will and a thirst for something better, greater than anything any other has. It's what pushed you forward in the time that you've lived alone."

"But why me? I... I'm nothing but a show pony that lived off her own lies. My magic is..." The elder mare took her chin in her hoof as her brought her back to eye level.

"Like I said child... I can see so much in you. You have a spark inside you that wants to grow. I can answer more of your questions when the time comes; but for now I'm going to help by pointing you some very useful tools that you've been carrying this whole time." Before Trixie could speak the elder mare's eye glowed as her mother's gem and book floated out of her bag and next to her hooves. "You know each spell in this book don't you?"

"Yes... but it's not finished."

The elder mare chuckled as she opened the book. She flipped past were Trixie saw blank before as new words started to appear on the pages. Trixie's hoof shook as she started to turn the pages. She could tell her mother's penmanship anywhere. "This tome is made to reflect the owner's magical talents. Showing only spells the owner can handle. Look now hero... the book has recognized your growth and has opened more of its secrets to you." She watched as Trixie carefully read a few spells. Tears started to form before being quickly wiped away. "The gem ties you to the book, claming you as its owner and shows it your inner strength." Again she chuckled as she walked past Trixie. "You find anything useful yet?"

"Yes, b-but I never cast a spell at this level before."

"Believe in yourself and your new friends. This is the beginning to a new and bold chapter of your lives. Now... you might want to hurry before they catch you."

Trixie quickly closed the book and used her magic to put both items back in her bag as time slowly started again. The elder mare gone as quickly as she came. "Everyone quickly gather next to me!"

"You got a plain?" Octavia asked as everyone formed around her.

"I need all of you to focus and think of the Everfree Forest."

"I've never been there before!" Octavia scowled before Trixie calmed her down as the guards rounded the corner.

"Then clear your mind the best you can. I need you all to trust me... please."

A few of Luna's guards came down from the rooftops as they started to fight the others off. Trixie focused all her will into her spell as her heart started to pound faster and her breaths deepened. A bright pink light made the fighting in the ally stop as the guards looked back to find it empty.

* * *

**Deep in the Everfree Forest**

"Hey hurry up so we can go home!" A griffin called to his friend as he started to pack a sleeping bag into a rucksack. His gray feathers and black fur blended well with the darkness of the forest. A scar ran across his right eye and beads that breaded though a part of his mane that hung over his left eye. He wore a dark green vest that let his wing out from the back along with a set of wraps on his back legs.

"We wouldn't be in a hurry if you didn't go trigger happy!" The friend Yelled back; a second male griffin with a gray fur on his body and wings, yet white that took his neck and head. He wore a brown duster over a black shirt. His right claw was mostly covered by the sleeve of his coat but the metal that it was made from caught some of the moonlight that came from the canopy of the forest as he worked on a small round orb.

"I did what I thought needed to be done. You saw one of them was a soldier of Nightmare Moon."

"That doesn't explain why you shot the other griffin! You might as well light up our camp at that point. Damn it we only needed to lay low and you go and mucked it up!" He yelled as he started at the other griffin

"It was your idea to make a jump, not me! We get caught here by _anyone_ and we are looking at facing some hard time. I left them alive by the way... like you asked." The darker one said lowering his tone as he stood up and crossed his arms. Though his friend stood taller and had more of a build to him he didn't show any sign of backing down.

"Murder isn't looked at the same way as it is back home... we get caught with jump _and_ murder we might as well turn our own weapons on ourselves because I'm not about to find out what happens... no matter what side catches us." He then shook his head. "I'm not going to try and run from two sides..."

The darker one closed his eyes as he gave a deep sigh. "Just get the damn thing ready so we can go back."

As the two started back to work they found themselves blinded by a bright light. Covering their eye's they could barely see the four beings that stood in the clearing by their camp.


End file.
